High School Blues
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: AU After a new student transfers to Rouge Town High, senior Kuro begins to develop an evil plan for the innocent girl, but will his plan soon fall apart and develop into more for the young girl. Besides Baseball, friends, rivals, and his heart there will


**Chapter One**

**Straw Hat Kids  **

**East Blue Kids**

Luffy - 17 - Senior

Kuro- 17 - Senior

Zolo - 18 - Senior

Don Krieg- 18- Senior

Usopp - 17 - Junior

Buggy- 17 - Senior

Nami - 17 - Junior

Crocodile- 18 - Senior

Chopper - 15 - Freshman

Nico Robin - 17 - Senior

Vivi - 16 - Sophmore

Arlong - 18 - Senior

Ace - 18 - Senior

Jango - 16 - Junior

Gin - 16 - Junior

Smoker - 18 - Senior

**New **

Kaya - 15 - Freshman

**Couple in Story**

Kuro/Kaya

Krieg/Vivi

Crocodile/Robin

A young teenage boy with black and geen tinted hair walked down the sidewalk of a busy town. He wore a black suit that was buttoned up to where his black tie was tucked behind his coat. He wore a pair of bent glasses on his head which he pushed up with the palm of his hand. He sighed as he stopped at a crosswalk to wait to cross. He held onto three books as he had a black bag slung over his shoulder.

He watched as cars wizzed past him and wished he had a vehicle of his own. After they passed and the signal turned green for him, he walked calmly across the road to the other side. As he did he noticed a long black limo unfamilar to him drive by and down the street of his school. " Its not Vivi, it seems we might have someone new," Kuro said. He smirked and walked down to where hundreds of students began running into the Rouge High grounds.

-

Young Kaya sat inside her father's limo as it pulled up to her new high school. She wanted to walk to school instead of riding in the limo, it drew attention. " Merry must I be dropped off infront of the school," Kaya asked her personal servant.

" Miss Kaya it was father who told me to make sure you got to school fine," Merry said opening the door. He got out and held his hand out and helped Kaya out of the limo and into the open air. She was blinded by the sun for a minute and thats when a taller boy in black bumped into her.

-

Kuro watched the limo pull up and just huffed as he closed his eyes and walked. As he walked he ajusted his sleeping arm under his books and thats when he bumped into someone. He opened his eyes to see a young girl with long blonde hair stagger back and be caught by a weird looking man in a suit. " Watch it," Kuro said glaring.

" I'm sorry," the young girl said bowing her head to him. Kuro looked at her and grunted and turned and entered the school grounds. He walked across the grounds and glared at the Straw Hat group which consisted of Usopp the biggest and dumbest liar at the school. Kuro had a bitter riavaly with the long nosed idiot.

He grunted at them and headed on to his group which sat on some bleachers outside the main building. He threw his stuff down and sat next to a huge muscular man in purple pants and a gold shirt which its sleeves were cut off to show his massive biceps. " So we saw you bumped into the new rich girl, ay Kuro," a young boy with face paint on said smirking at Kuro.

" She was in my way, Buggy," Kuro said.

" To me it seemed like someone was just day dreaming," the class clown said laughing as he did a handstand and began walking on his hands around. Kuro just grunted at his friends antics and looked around at his other friends. Crocodile sat at the top in his brown coat as his girlfriend Nico Robin sat in his lap in her usual purple leather suit.

" In any case it seems we have another rich snob at our school," Krieg said huffing. As he said that the blue haired Vivi walked by.

" Hey at least we concentrate more on our work then our muscles mr big lips," she spat at him. Krieg laughed and smirked at her.

" And maybe daddy's little girl could go a few days without her poppy's money," Krieg said chuckling as Vivi huffed and walked away. Kuro ignored his friend's bickering and watched with careful eyes like a hawk at the new girl as she waved bye to her butler and walked in with a scared look on her face. She had to be a new student and possibly a freshman to boot.

He watched as she walked in, Usopp got up and walked over to her. " Idiot," Kuro muttered.

-

Kaya glanced around as she heard the limo drive away leaving her by herself in the new school. She gripped her bag tight as she walked onto the grounds and looked at the students around her. She looked over the the tall boy in black who was staring at her as his friends joked around him. She smiled at him and waved making him raise an eyebrow. She then noticed a young man with curly black and a long nose approach her.

" Hi there, the name is the Great Usopp, you must be new here," he said to her. Kaya smiled and nodded at him.

" Yes, my name is Kaya and I just moved here over the summer, its pretty nervous being new here," she said smiling.

" Sure it is, thats why I will be glad to show you around today and help you fit in," Usopp said smiling. Kaya smiled bigger and hugged him.

" Thank you," she said. She then let him go and walked with him to where Luffy and the others sat.

" Hey guys this is Kaya, she is new here," Usopp told his friends. They all smiled and waved as Kaya returned the greeting. " This is Zolo, Nami, Vivi, Chopper, and Luffy," Usopp said introducing Kaya to everyone. She waved and smiled.

" It is so glad to meet such friendly people," Kaya said smiling. She then felt eyes on her and turned to see Kuro still looking at her. " Um Usopp, might I ask who the tall boy in black with the glasses is," Kaya asked.

" His name is Kuro, hes part of one of the worst group of kids here, nothing but a bunch of idiot and jerks," Usopp said. Kaya looked at him and then over at Kuro. ' He is sort of cute and handsome,' she thought.

-

Kuro looked at the new girl and was intruptted from his thoughts when Buggy tapped on his shoulder. " Taking in the new girl I see," he said smirking.

" Buggy get you makeup face and red nose away from me," Kuro threatened. Buggy chuckled and laid back against Krieg.

" Your were, Kuro has a girlfriend," Buggy began to sing. Kuro rolled his eyes in annoyance and then smirked as he heard Kireg nail Buggy in the head and knock him off the bleachers as everyone there laughed. Kuro still looked at Kaya until the bell rang. He grabbed his books and bag and headed inside as his friends and everyone else followed.

He walked to his first class which was English. He sat alone at his desk and removed books and other supplies from his bag as someone sat next to him. He looked up to see the smiling Kaya. " Hi there," she said smiling at him. " The name is Kaya and you must be Kuro," she said.

He looked at her and smirked as he sat back in his chair. " I might be, it seems that big nosed Usopp has already told you about me, am I right," Kuro asked pushing his glasses up.

" He did, but you don't seem like an idiot or a jerk," Kaya said smiling. Kuro chuckled and pushed his glasses up again and looked at her.

" Of course I'm not," he said grinning. She smiled and pulled out her supplies as Kuro grinned. Maybe he could use this girl for some well deserved amusement. He chcukled to himself and grinned as he watched her as class started.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**


End file.
